<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一隻魔物兩個旅伴三人同行 by snipeyozora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976610">一隻魔物兩個旅伴三人同行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora'>snipeyozora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, セフレ, 淫魔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我決定來整理一下腦洞與老哏還有手機按出來的一些小故事。<br/>凜殤浪殤目前是肉體直來直往的關係。</p><p>殤身上寄宿一隻魔力極強的妖魔，雖然被封印不過在旅行時遭逢意外或困難時封印力量減弱，性淫的妖魔就會趁機想奪取殤肉體的陽氣打算大鬧。危機的時候為了緩解，殤只好跟人交合避免自己掛掉或著被淫魔侵佔身體主權。幸好從西幽到東離都還有可靠的………炮友，讓殤得以保存這個秘密。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Setsu Mu Sho | Shā Wú Shēng &amp; Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 凜殤, 凜雪鴉/殤不患, 殤受, 殺殤, 殺無生/殤不患, 浪巫謠/殤不患, 浪殤</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又來了！那種熟悉得令人討厭的感覺緩慢地自下腹蔓延，旅行中的殤不患腰腿一陣痠軟，忍不住停下了腳步。<br/>封印的效果又變弱了。殤不患嘆了一口氣，有些苦惱地望著前面兩個旅伴的背影。<br/>據以往的經驗，不盡快處理的話事情會變得更難收拾，雖然這種事有求於人相當難堪，可是眼下也沒有其他好法子了。<br/>耳朵靈敏的樂師大概是察覺到旅伴腳步停了下來，回頭望的時候正好與一臉苦悶的殤視線接觸。『殤、』殤不患勉強邁開步伐，故作鎮定地對巫謠擺了擺手，大步往前走，『沒事，走吧！不知道今晚能不能住到旅店…』如果能趕在天黑前入住旅店，就拜託巫謠吧！<br/>浪巫謠點點頭，有些擔心地注視殤不患滿不在乎的側臉，殤的心跳跟脈搏都變快了，有深厚武功的不患不知為何從以前開始就偶爾會有這種狀況。<br/>『再走一段路就到鎮上了，看，就在那兒。』凜雪鴉指著遠方一個黑瓦小屋群聚的城鎮，『快的話天黑前會到。』<br/>三人的腳程在天黑之前抵達了熱鬧的城鎮，凜雪鴉熟門熟路地來到一家金碧輝煌的酒樓，步履輕盈地走進那華麗的雕花大門，裡面更是燈火通明，四處裝飾著花朵與畫作，隱約傳來絲竹雅樂。<br/>從門口開始到大堂都有穿著同一整潔棉袍服飾的人員做指引，凜雪鴉在檯前低聲說了幾句話，一個貌似是高階負責人的男士便交給了他兩把鑰匙。<br/>殤不患默不作聲地跟進來，心想這處雖好，但看起來也太豪華了吧？他可沒想到要投宿這麼高檔的旅店。浪巫謠倒是一貫面無表情，只是在凜雪鴉轉過身來時在意了對方手中的兩張房牌。<br/>『最近城裡有祭典，我猜想各旅店一定一房難求……所以直接來這兒，但沒想到連這裡最貴的酒樓也被訂滿了。』凜雪鴉微笑著晃了晃手上的牌子。『最後兩間房，晚了可就沒有了。』<br/>『……野外露宿也行啊。』殤不患斜看了凜雪鴉一眼。<br/>『可是這酒樓的溫泉與美食在下很是想念！』<br/>『好吧，反正今晚住處有著落了，牌子給我，我要休息了。』殤不患心裡是暗暗鬆了一口氣，畢竟野外……發作起來總是不那麼方便。<br/>『今晚一起睡？』凜雪鴉笑問，但被殤不患粗魯拒絕，一把搶過其中一支鑰匙。『不了，我跟浪擠一擠吧！這房錢不會便宜吧？也不好打擾你享受。』其實他覺得為了趕路，自己差不多已經到極限了，不快點躲起來不行。<br/>凜雪鴉露出可惜的顏色，『真的不要一起？我這間房很大，不擠的。』<br/>『我…很睏。』殤不患也想不出什麼理由，只想趕緊地解決這私人的問題。<br/>『哎呀就這樣吧，還是說你要跟我們擠擠啊？』聆牙代替浪巫謠說話了，『我是很愛聊天，想在床上聊多久都可以的。』<br/>凜雪鴉握住鑰匙，『好吧那晚安了。』他可不想整晚看著紅髮樂師要把他剁了的冷臉啊。三人在同樓層的走廊上分開，凜去住最昂貴豪華的房，其餘兩人的房間也不差，只是位於走廊最角落，是看不見城鎮祭典夜景的位置。<br/>想看景？上屋頂就行，他們能在有屋檐的地方睡覺已經足矣。<br/>進了房間掩上門，聆牙才感嘆著『這房間好豪華呀看不見裡面耶…啊啊啊？』就一把被樂師塞進門口掛衣裳的櫥子裡。『欸裡面好暗！廢話這是衣櫃啊！』聆牙大聲嚷嚷著。<br/>『……裡面待著。安靜。』浪巫謠關上櫥櫃後，果然一點聲音都沒再發出。<br/>殤不患才慶幸不用多想怎麼避開聆牙，下一瞬浪巫謠便一把將他拉著進了內室，手掌按住他沁著汗的額頭。<br/>『今晚要做？』浪巫謠直白的言語令殤不患老臉一紅，結論是這樣沒錯啦……浪巫謠冷靜無波的綠眸直望著他，好像什麼都能看穿似地。<br/>『呃，先……先洗個澡？』他明明想要到快不行，嘴上卻忍不住提議，畢竟他們也趕了大半天路了，風塵僕僕。應該還能再忍耐一下吧－－才這樣想，殤不患就感覺身體狀況變得更差，整個人腿一軟便倒在浪巫謠懷裡。<br/>浪巫謠一把將他打橫抱起，小心翼翼地將他放在床鋪上後，除去殤不患的鞋襪與身上的外衣，仔細地探著他的脈搏並檢查體內的真氣。<br/>『氣很紊亂，還做嗎？』以前在西幽的時候，浪巫謠便曉得殤不患這毛病，殤不患從未告訴他原因，但只要身體撫慰得舒服了，似乎都能緩解下來。<br/>與其說氣很紊亂所以不做，不如說因為太過混亂不做不行了，殤不患沒有告訴任何人關於體內封印淫魔的事情，只是尋了願意與他肉體交合的人。嚴格來說任何人都行，只要陽氣足夠精水能留在他身體裡面就可以，不過……他還是無法隨便委身與他人，隨口胡謅反正為了方便，男男交合發泄欲望也行唄，跟巫謠做了互相撫慰的對象。<br/>『做啊當然做，你硬得起來就……啊啊、』嘴上雖說得輕鬆，但當褻褲被扯下，又粗又熱的陽具貫穿柔軟後庭時，他還是差點爽暈了過去。體內的魔物不定期地魔力增強，封印弱時他的身體不但像是被抽走了精氣，而且也會變得異常柔軟敏感，渴求男人的精液。若不藉由交合加強封印，身體的主導權恐怕會被魔物整個侵蝕掉，殤不患小心翼翼地在這十年來與淫魔共存著。<br/>自西幽與浪巫謠結伴同行後沒太久，他們就有了肉體的關係。兩人之間的共識是排解性慾，不談其他。浪巫謠原本便是個直的，更是沒有太多與他人實際歡好的經驗，對殤不患的邀請總是直接來，一開始甚至不懂得前戲或者是準備工作，雖然剛開始因為淫魔的魔力在體內四散感覺不到痛只覺得欲求優先，不過完事後……那可真的叫做死去活來，殤不患很快學乖了，之後再羞恥都趕緊拿出隨身攜帶的潤滑膏脂塞給巫謠，以免淫魔封印沒補上自己先被操個半死。<br/>今天巫謠就熟練地先從他隨身小包裡摸出藥用軟膏，抹上後馬上一插到底，兩人幾乎同時發出了滿足的喟嘆聲，殤不患甚至立刻射在絲綢床罩上，『這麼快？』巫謠察覺對方夾得極緊，往前一摸，發現對方竟然已經洩身。<br/>殤不患整個耳朵都紅了，但浪還沒開始呢，他咬了咬嘴唇，開口懇求，『快點弄，別管我。』他經驗過無數次了，要是交合的對象沒有在他體內注入足夠的精液，淫魔的封印就無法加固……與其說是封印，殤不患認為這根本就是詛咒啊！他都不知道自己是在餵養魔物，還是在封印魔物了。他不確定不做淫魔會不會因為宿主陽氣乾涸力盡而亡，但自己不做大概會死吧？殤不患雖然不情願餵養魔物，但也還不想這麼快英年早逝。在還沒找到法子解決淫魔問題前，就用炮友湊合著吧。<br/>浪巫謠沒跟其他男子做過這種事，所以也無從比較殤不患這樣是好還是不好，但他不討厭殤不患直接坦白的個性，舒服或疼痛都明白地反應出來，摸索久了也能抓到對方的需求與偏好。只不過……來到東離後他們這還是第一次，浪巫謠有種久違的奇妙感觸。<br/>殤還是跟以前一樣，可是……<br/>又有那麼一點不同了。<br/>也是，都分離這麼久了。許久沒有進入殤柔軟纏綿的窄穴，似乎因為東離的膏脂較稀薄滑潤，能更加輕鬆侵入攪弄。他嘗試將自己撞進深處時，殤的雙腿夾緊了他的腰側，發出斷續的呻吟，一來一回動作間，殤的分身也在沒被撫慰下慢慢充血硬了起來。<br/>被深深進入的殤不患也同時感到心臟發疼似地揪緊，突然想到上一次做已經是數年前了－－還是分離的前一晚。浪巫謠青澀少年的輪廓褪去，已經成長為任誰看都是極優秀的青年了。<br/>身子隨著青年猛力的頂撞在柔軟的床鋪上搖晃，胯下拍打臀肉與濕黏的水聲規律混合在一起，在小腹上一浪又一浪層疊酥麻快意。巫謠在他身上低聲喘息，粗碩的陰莖次次都頂進裡頭的敏感點，殤不患禁不住這麼密集地磨蹭戳刺，張嘴想叫，聲音卻被巫謠的吻吞噬入腹。<br/>兩人只是單純的肉體關係，但他們不是第一次接吻，這次的吻彷彿要掠奪不患肺部的空氣一般，既深且久，殤不患差點就要暈過去，腦海一片空白－－<br/>『哈……啊、我要、嗯啊、』第二次的高潮讓殤不患整個人腳趾蜷曲，緊抓被單的指關節都用力得發白了，浪巫謠卻還沒到。<br/>不射進來的話不行……殤不患緩了一下，隱約感覺在層層衣服下，腹部的刻印灼熱抽疼。他大口呼吸，下意識地張開雙腿，抬高腰部，發抖的雙手往下摸兩人相連之處，再慢慢將手指往上滑，來到自己的肚臍下一寸的位置撫摸，『巫謠、要……你射進來、全部、嗯哈、用力操進來這－－啊啊！』<br/>浪巫謠綠眸有些動搖，他是想溫柔點，但殤不患的懇切的要求實在太過誘人，他伸手蓋住殤不患放在肚腹上的手，更加用力且快速地抽插，不患露出有些痛苦扭曲卻又恍惚的的神情，呻吟都被撞得支離破碎了，『我又要……要……你射進來、全部、啊啊啊啊啊啊啊』殤的要求甚至帶了一點泣音，而這次實在吸得太緊，浪巫謠還來不及抽出便將濃稠的精華釋放在火熱的窄穴裡頭。<br/>不知是不是太久沒做了，這次的射精似乎多到可以灌滿自己。殤不患感覺體內紊亂的氣息在短暫時間內高潮數次後安分了起來，雖然有些虛脫、腰疼痠軟，不過已經成功將魔物壓制下去，自己又可以再多活一陣子了。<br/>巫謠高潮後總是乾脆地抽離，簡單清潔後穿好褲子，看起來就像是方才什麼都沒發生過似地，自己也是除了褲子跟外衣外什麼都還穿著，『也給我布巾擦擦…』殤不患坐起身，體內有什麼東西要逆流出來似地，他夾了夾臀部，發現潤滑的膏脂液體與精液仍然沿著大腿流了一些出來。<br/>浪遞給他一條乾淨的布，『謝了。』殤不患簡單擦過穿上褲子，原本想說整理一下行李的，但浪巫謠將他按回床上，拉起棉被蓋住，『我叫人送熱水進來。』便走出房間。<br/>或許他也累了，被柔軟舒適的絲綢被單裹住就犯睏，閉上了眼睛。<br/>直到被浪巫謠抱起，一件件褪去衣衫時他下意識按住肚臍下的位置阻止對方，才睜開眼睛。『欸呀？』<br/>『……熱水送來了，我幫你洗洗。』<br/>他按住下腹部，那裡已經不熱不疼，刻印應該已經消失了，便若無其事地放開手，『不用幫我，我們一起洗吧。』也難得住到有軟床鋪、有供酒水點心、洗浴熱水的酒樓，是該好好休息一晚，不然就太浪費了－－殤不患跳下床，逕自走向隔間的浴室。<br/>都是男人，一起洗澡也沒什麼，方才連更親密的事情都做了……殤不患是這麼想的，但剛剛可是穿著衣服做。全裸時就會更加意識到果然是男人的身體。巫謠雖然看起來纖細，但體格也是好看的寬肩窄腰與長腿，方才還在自己體內進出的兇器即使是平常模樣看起來也還是很大，殤不患忍不住心想這青年生得可真好呀…地衷心讚嘆。<br/>兩人褪去全部的衣服就看見彼此身上的傷痕。前陣子打退東離與西幽的惡人，兩人或多或少都掛了點彩，痕跡還未全消。浪巫謠肌膚白皙，被砍傷的口子看起來更是怵目驚心。<br/>『我那裡有藥膏，要擦嗎？』殤不患一面用水瓢沖去身上的泡沫，隨口問了身邊在洗頭的巫謠。巫謠點了點頭，繼續搓揉自己橘紅的髮絲，而殤不患沖淨後擦乾身體便先行離開了浴室，一面絞乾長髮，拿出行李裡珍貴的外傷傷藥後又繼續在床上打起瞌睡來。<br/>浪巫謠擦乾身體、弄乾頭髮之後穿了褲子回到房間，看見方才才和自己緊密接觸的男人已經倚在大床邊緣閉眼休息，手邊的外傷藥滾到一邊，浪巫謠修長手指撿起藥盒，沾了點藥膏抹在自己被刀刃劃傷已經開始新生皮肉的口子上，才穿上衣服。</p>
<p>讓不患躺好蓋上被子後，浪巫謠⋯⋯</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>東離的豪華旅店住起來就是舒服，但是也勾起西幽破舊旅社時的過往記憶。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>浪巫謠穿上外衣與靴子，把聆牙從門口處的衣櫃中解放出來，『嗯？你們好了啊？』聆牙似乎在裡頭睡了一覺－－如果他會睡覺的話。<br/>『嗯。』浪將聆牙背在身上，走出房門。</p>
<p>即使夜晚，酒樓裡仍然亮晃晃的，他來到一樓，酒樓的人問他需要什麼，浪便問了可有吃的。被詢問的女子點頭，『這個時候晚餐已經休息了，宵夜才開始，您可以去餐廳看看想吃什麼，都直接記在房號上頭就好。還是您想點菜，替您送到房裡？有麵食、點心、米粥、煲湯，也有不同的酒類可以選擇的。』<br/>浪謝過服務人員後，依引導來到了餐廳，裡頭果然有不少人和樂融融地一面談笑一面飲茶吃酒。他隨意挑了一個角落入座，馬上就有一位年輕的男孩走過來招呼他。<br/>宵夜樣式很多，浪簡單點了幾道小點心與熱湯，突然想到在房裡呼呼大睡的同伴，便開口詢問『你們可有做燒餅？』奔波一天連晚餐都沒吃。<br/>男孩聽浪巫謠這麼問，點頭，『有的，要替您烤熱幾個呢？和點心一起送上來嗎？』<br/>浪搖頭，指示說他要包上樓吃，男孩了解後便立刻去準備了。</p>
<p>簡單用過宵夜，浪揣著還熱的甜鹹燒餅回到房間，殤不患就先前那位置一點都沒移動過地熟睡，臉色是好了許多，也不再發熱發冷的樣子。浪巫謠走到床邊，將手上的溫熱燒餅往殤不患的臉上一蓋。</p>
<p>『哇！』突然被拍了一臉燒餅，殤不患驚醒過來，抓開蓋在臉上的餅，『幹嘛呀……啊，是燒餅耶。』還溫溫熱熱散發著香氣。</p>
<p>望著臉上黏著些許白芝麻一臉莫名其妙的不患，巫謠笑了出來，用手指抹去沾在他頰上的芝麻送到口裡吃掉，『吃吃再睡吧。』他都還沒說完呢，殤不患早就自動剝開外面包著的紙吃了三分之一。<br/><br/></p>
<p>吃飽之後殤不患洗漱後鑽進棉被裡，浪也脫了外衣在床的另一端躺下。</p>
<p>『床好軟喔。』很久沒有躺在這麼柔軟的被褥上，殤不患忍不住感嘆。</p>
<p>『嗯。』浪應了一聲，閉上眼睛。他突然回想起殤不患被他壓進床舖時那種反彈的柔軟感覺，還有在這張床上被頂得呻吟連連時，床板很結實沒有發出任何一點聲音，有別於他們以前在西幽的破旅舍裡不斷發出吱嘎聲的床、隔壁房的人打呼都聽得一清二楚的超薄隔板、強忍呻吟不知是疼得還是爽得淚眼汪汪的殤……</p>
<p>浪百感交集地沉入了夢鄉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>～西幽～<br/>由於官兵追捕以及禍世螟蝗的手下到處尋找啖劍太歲一行人，為了不牽連天工詭匠，他們兵分兩路，讓睦天命先陪著天工詭匠去他處避避，帶著危險目錄的殤不患則繼續尋找可以安放這些棘手物品的地方。<br/>過去的片段......</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>由於官兵追捕以及禍世螟蝗的手下到處尋找啖劍太歲一行人，為了不牽連天工詭匠，他們兵分兩路，讓睦天命先陪著天工詭匠去他處避避，帶著危險目錄的殤不患則繼續尋找可以安放這些棘手物品的地方。</p>
<p>帶著魔劍目錄就像是揣著流著血腥味的餌，後頭的追兵如同鯊魚般緊追不捨，幸虧殤不患與浪巫謠均非等閒之輩，雖然驚險但總能險中逃生。浪巫謠好好地補上殤不患有些粗心大意的地方，兩人在邊戰邊行的旅途上倒也合作無間。只不過相處的日子一久，難免碰上幾次體內魔物封印薄弱的發作期。</p>
<p>名為弦歌斷邪的男人敏銳發現啖劍太歲偶有異常，夜間偷偷摸摸地出去……</p>
<p>殤不患就覺得自己又大意了。天命是女子，基於禮貌，自然不會去探究一個五大三粗男人夜遊要做什麼，可是浪巫謠是男人，心思也單純，有疑慮的時候就不管後果行動。在暗巷裡的破事被巫謠撞見……巫謠原本就白皙的臉色變得更加蒼白難看。他雖然自己沒有經驗，但畢竟酒樓裡什麼人沒有？很快就猜到殤不患想做什麼。</p>
<p>被撞見的羞恥還有基於生理及保命的迫切，殤不患最後是沒有成功買到春，但誤打誤撞地與浪巫謠有了肌膚之親。<br/>剛開始只覺得尷尬，但畢竟自己也不是沒有需求，與其忍得半死不活被浪巫謠發現自己身體裡有可怕的魔物，還不如將錯就錯……幸虧一片昏暗中浪巫謠還硬得起來，那時也沒把他扔在暗巷裡自生自滅(巫謠又不知道自己這該死的封印不能放著不管)，一陣胡亂做之後，兩人竟成了固定相互發洩的同伴。<br/>巫謠看起來是個對性事淡泊的人，對男人女人都沒興趣的冷淡，自己也不是性慾會漫出來的人－－只是封印薄弱時身不由己，一開始逼不得已殤不患覺得非做不可時，對巫謠暗示明示都沒用，非要講成大白話，加上浪不愛說話看不出他是想還是不想，基於自尊心殤不患也不想時常把請幹我說出口，兩人在前期時竟以小物品當作約定的信號。</p>
<p>只要殤不患有需要，就在左手腕綁上一條細紅繩，只要地點合適了浪巫謠便會接受他無聲的邀請。<br/>明明都是要幹那檔事，但含蓄一點心裡還是比較過得去。殤不患自我安慰著。</p>
<p>大概是託固定肉體交合的福，封印趨於穩定，也比較少發生突然陽氣虧損影響身體的事了……直至今日。傍晚打退了不知是哪來的仇家還是道上惡人，逃脫後鬆了一口氣，久未感覺的虧空疲倦感竟如洪水猛獸般反撲，殤不患連忙穩住步伐，一面在腰帶內側摸索那條紅繩。<br/>時日一久，鮮紅的細繩竟也有些磨損了，殤不患悄悄將細繩繫上手腕，輕嘆了一口氣。聽見他嘆氣，浪巫謠轉過頭去望向旅伴……那條紅繩自然也進入了他的眼裡。<br/>雖然殤不患多次委身，但浪巫謠仍敬重著殤不患－－殤是他為數不多的友人，朋友若有需要幫助，做得到的話自然應當幫忙……『同為男性幫忙排解一下欲望也不是多奇怪的事』，浪巫謠其實是不信這種言論的，可是因為說出這話的人是殤不患，他也就假裝自己信以為真，從了殤不患的意。<br/>而且……跟殤做自己確實也能得到滿足。</p>
<p>走著走著外頭竟下起了細雨，兩人急匆匆地往附近看起來可以住宿的屋舍前進。<br/>不遠處有一家看起來老舊的客棧，殤不患單手遮著越來越密的雨絲，詢問浪巫謠的意見。浪巫謠點點頭，兩人一前一後加快腳步往那個方向走去。或許是天雨路滑，加上有些著急，踏在前面的殤不患一個趔趄差點跌倒。浪巫謠來不及扶住他，眼見就要吻地，幸好前面一個人拉住了重心不穩的殤不患。『哎呀好險好險哪！』對方似乎也是和他們一樣前來避雨的旅人，有了可支撐的點，殤不患立刻穩住了身子，免去了一次皮肉痛。<br/>『多謝了。』殤不患道謝，方才出手扶他一把的男子有一張圓臉，身形胖胖壯壯的，身高與自己相當，聲音也洪亮，看打扮像是個江湖劍客…剛出來冒險的那種。<br/>『剛才真是好險哪！走路要小心喔！』男子自來熟地大力拍了拍殤不患的肩。『你們也是旅行來住店的嗎？正好晚飯時間，要不我們坐一桌吧！』男子指了指幾乎滿座的廳堂，說。<br/>湊過來的店小二也附和點頭，『兩位爺也要住宿嗎？』<br/>『兩間客房。』殤不患說。<br/>『好喔整理好就馬上能入住！有行李嗎？趁這個時候先用飯好嗎？跟這位爺一起併桌如何？』<br/>浪巫謠拒絕店小二要幫他拿東西的服務，但客房大概還要等，也只能先吃飯了。和殤不患入座後，那個圓臉男子的話匣子就打開了。<br/>這種人大概不說話就憋得慌吧？殤不患苦笑，有一句沒一句地應著，其實他感覺不餓，發作時光是強壓下身體的倦怠與不斷上湧的蝕骨性慾就令他失去了胃口，簡單吃了兩口飯菜，喝了一杯茶，就等待小二通知房間收拾好了。浪巫謠不加入對話，倒是有好好地吃了晚餐。<br/>大概是今天特別忙碌，整間旅店都鬧烘烘的，殤不患坐在桌旁意識慢慢地飄遠。<br/>開朗的圓臉男子不斷熱情勸酒，聊著一路過來的沿途風土，浪巫謠淺酌了一杯，一面靜靜觀察殤不患的臉色。殤原本就算是會喝酒的，但連續喝下三杯是有點多了，浪巫謠聽見殤不患心不在焉的應答聲與心跳聲，還有喉頭吞嚥的咕嘟聲，想勸他回房早點歇息時，看見男子一面聊一面揮舞的手掌就要碰到殤不患的左手－－浪巫謠彷彿過敏一般伸手抓開了殤不患那繫上紅線的左手腕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『？』殤不患歪著頭，不解地看向巫謠－－他的眼角與臉頰都染上了紅，鳶灰色的雙眼籠罩著濕潤的水氣，恐怕是快醉了。<br/>『該休息了，明早還要趕路。』浪巫謠提醒。他看見店小二朝他們走來，正好可以擺脫這過度熱情的旅人。<br/>『啊、對…嗯，房間應該好了吧。』其實被浪巫謠抓住時殤不患不知不覺鬆了一口氣，店小二殷勤地過來領他們去房間。</p>
<p>兩人各自回房，房內已經準備好梳洗的熱水，裝潢跟傢具都非常老舊，但至少整體乾淨整潔。</p>
<p>好不容易可以喘一口氣，殤不患褪去衣服把自己浸在浴桶裡，望著手腕上吸了水的紅繩發呆。下腹的麻癢疼痛一陣一陣的，他低頭看了一眼，肚臍下那處薄薄的皮膚上刻著暗紅色的紋印。這平時並不會浮出的刻印在狀態不佳時才會出現，一旦出現就一定要靠他人的精液澆灌補足陽氣，惡劣的狀態才會解除，說是詛咒的淫紋也不為過。殤不患用指腹來回觸摸那塊又疼又熱的肌膚，像是想將它擦去那般……只是徒勞。<br/>浸得洗澡水都有些涼了，身體卻越來越熱，近似醉酒般的朦朧暈眩入侵了他的腦袋，淫邪的慾火漸漸擴散到四肢百骸。殤不患在浴桶裡夾緊雙腿，試著用手握住微微充血抬頭的欲根，不上不下的感覺使他非常難受。一開始的時候他也試過自行排解，可是封印並無法因為他的性慾被滿足而穩定，而是取決於攝取他人的陽精多寡。<br/>他放棄地從浴桶裡爬出，擦乾身子換上乾淨的衣服，無論手碰到身體哪裡都會流竄過一股帶著酥麻的熱意，雙腿也有些無力地打顫，他緊緊抱住身體試圖忍耐下來。他應該要去敲隔壁房間的門，現在、立刻。只要跟浪巫謠做完就能夠緩解這個該死封印的問題了。<br/>『唔……呼、嗯、』殤不患試圖壓制體內混亂的真氣，但完全不受控制，反而因抵抗而更加反彈，使他才剛洗浴乾淨又再度汗如雨下，慌忙咬住嘴唇避免難受的呻吟聲泄漏出來。自己大概還是臉皮薄，不拖延至不可收拾的地步之前，不願意麻煩巫謠。<br/>畢竟巫謠他……應該不喜歡吧？<br/>第一次被撞見暗巷買春時巫謠的表情是震驚而嫌惡，雖然那時候死皮賴臉地說要不你也可以這種話，但其實沒過問巫謠可不可以。事後巫謠也沒說什麼，反而使人更加猜不透他是為什麼跟自己苟合。<br/>以他現在危急的狀況來看，就算是要爬到浪巫謠腳邊跪求他幹都不為過，畢竟一個弄不好自己恐怕會廢了或死了。沒有什麼比生命更加寶貴的了－－想是這麼想，殤不患只是蹲在原地緊緊抓住自己的胸口，感受自己心臟快要從嘴裡跳出來、呼吸侷促、熱汗直流的不適感。</p>
<p>『呃、唔…』<br/>隔壁傳來殤不患低低的呻吟聲。那平日溫潤沈著的嗓音現下竟像是痛苦與糖蜜混合參半，聽起來既揪心又誘人。浪巫謠想起不患隱秘的邀約，他說只要看見他左腕繫上紅繩，就代表他想要－－他需要－－當時他苦澀地笑說如果自己也想紓解生理需求，找他就可以了，圖個方便，不怕懷孕也不用擔心情感糾纏。如果不願意或沒心情也沒關係，反正他會自己去外頭尋歡解決……<br/>浪巫謠從來沒有願意，或有此心情，但內心直覺告訴自己，不希望殤不患去別處找他人解決。<br/>他尚不知曉理由為何，但自己確實每次都赴約了。<br/>浪巫謠讓聆牙待在房間，自己走到殤不患的房門前輕敲木門。隔著門板仍可以聽見對方在自己敲門時突然加速的心跳聲與壓抑的吸氣聲，『……請進。』以及故作鎮定卻帶著顫抖鼻音的回應。浪巫謠直接開門踏進殤不患屋內，將房門落了鎖。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#碁盤攻め #火車便當</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>殤不患不知為何要蹲坐在地上，但神情不如氣息心跳那麼慌亂，幾乎可以說是鎮定了。他灰茶色的杏眸氤氳，浪巫謠立刻想起方才在鬧哄哄的大堂，殤不患客氣微笑聽著別人說旅途趣事的模樣－－是不是自己不在，殤不患就會邀請其他男人紓解一番？</p>
<p>『你來了啊…呃、』殤不患才開口，浪巫謠便將他從冷冰冰的地板上抱起，就近抱到桌面上。</p>
<p>被穩穩地抱起，坐在四方木桌上的殤不患已經沒有太多餘裕能和浪瞎扯了，浪將他翻過身，讓他上半身趴在桌面上，動手扯掉他下身的薄衣褲，靈巧的左手掌便捏住了他的臀部，帶有繭的指尖來回磨蹭已經做過潤滑，濕潤窄小的穴口。</p>
<p>『已經弄過了……可以進來了、嗚嗯！哈啊－－嘶、』撞進那溫暖柔潤的秘穴，殤不患發出不知是滿足還是疼痛的喘息吸氣聲，肉襞一股作氣纏了上來，緊緊地勒住自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是真的舒服－－浪巫謠的呼吸也跟著紊亂了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>才用力頂了幾下，身下的男人就全身顫抖，衣服仍穿得好好的，只有露出一截蜜色的臀肉與閃著晶瑩水光、緊咬著自己下體陽根的紅腫穴口。浪巫謠目不轉睛地盯著兩人相連處，看著殤不患用小穴將自己粗硬的肉莖全部吞下。</p>
<p>『浪、嗯啊、再進來、啊…、好、』不患仰起喉頭，手指關節都發白似地用力摳抓桌面，好支持住自己的身體。</p>
<p>浪巫謠俯身，將手覆上殤的手，輕撓對方的指溝，進而十指交扣。這種時候殤不患身上無處不敏感，『不患。』浪巫謠在不患耳畔說話時他整個人的背與腰都緊繃挺起，像是有股甜蜜的電流酥麻地自背脊流向腰椎，肚子與硬得發疼的性器貼在桌子的邊緣，臀部緊貼著巫謠的胯部，小穴一抽一抽地縮緊，兩人同時清楚感受到相連之處的脈動。</p>
<p>不知是夾得太緊，或是想要等殤不患緩過來，硬挺完全沒入緊緻的體內後，浪巫謠反而不再動作，只是以手指撫摸殤不患的腰側，光只是這樣已經對身體敏感至極的不患造成莫大的刺激，浪巫謠俯視的角度看得見殤把臉埋在交疊的手臂裡喘氣，後頸與耳朵染上了與平日不同的緋紅豔色。</p>
<p>沒有發現浪灼熱視線的殤不患覺得自己要瘋，身後的男人物事既粗又硬，進來時不但磨過腸壁脆弱的點，到底時似乎剛好插進下腹那塊淫紋的內部般，肉腔歡欣而飢渴地包圍了上去，貪婪無比地吸啜肉棒、催促男人再用力搗弄，釋放陽精。</p>
<p>彷彿身體的那處魔物化了一般，殤不患一點也不希望被旅伴發現這秘密，想盡快結束這次的媾和，便主動地把上身支起－－他的乳頭與陰莖一樣脹硬發疼，按在桌上感到刺痛卻也獲得快感，身體力氣不足，十分勉強地把手移至後面，十指一左一右地掰開臀瓣，希望對方不要再顧慮趕緊完事，『好了、真的……快、點……嗚、』說這話的時候眼角甚至羞恥地發紅，用力緊閉上眼睛，根本不敢看浪巫謠的表情。</p>
<p>浪巫謠依言開始動作，將身下男人的樣子盡收眼底。從後面進入本來就是對雙方而言較輕鬆的姿勢，每次抽插滑潤的穴口就會發出黏液磨擦的水聲，殤下方小口彷彿努力不斷吞嚥下他的肉棒之外，內裡的肉襞同時軟綿地吸附上來，對方輕啟的嘴唇也斷續地吐出無法抑制的細微吟叫，種種回應都帶給感官極強烈的刺激。</p>
<p>殤不患雙腿酸軟無力，只靠上半身抵在桌面上隨浪巫謠的律動搖晃。老舊的木製傢具跟著晃動，地板甚至發出嘰嘎的雜音，『啊啊、啊啊啊－－巫謠、』殤不患終於忍不住放聲淫叫，很快釋放了一次，稠白的精水噴濺沾濕了底褲，浪巫謠先退了出來，一把將軟下去渾身發顫的殤不患翻過來，伸手撥開濕漉漉地貼在潮紅臉頰上的黑灰髮絲，低頭想親吻他時，殤不患微微別過臉，像是不好意思，又像是軟弱地閃躲。</p>
<p>『你還沒射……』殤不患沒發現浪巫謠是想吻他，只覺得萬分羞恥地垂下頭，強忍住只能靠精液澆灌止住的下腹陣陣抽疼，伸出顫抖的手撫上面前巫謠還很硬的分身。</p>
<p>浪巫謠挑眉俯視身下的男人，雖然在旅途中兩人有合作無間的默契，但他還是不了解對方為什麼要對自己敞開身體。</p>
<p>不患真如此需要男人嗎？任何人，只要是男人都可以讓他像這樣張開雙腿嗎？</p>
<p>浪巫謠不知自己是感覺悲哀或是生氣，抑或只是困惑，將殤不患已經沾汙的褻褲直接扯掉，壓開肉感而結實的大腿，重新插進那已經黏糊糊的後穴。</p>
<p>『啊啊！』殤不患哀叫了一聲，夾在兩人之間才剛洩過一次的分身馬上因著強烈的刺激挺起，他的反應不像是痛，浪巫謠將他從桌面上提起來，就著相連的姿勢抓住他的臀部抱起，殤不患慌忙環住紅髮樂師的頸子、夾住對方的腰好穩住自己的身體，但自身的重量還是使他往下沉了一些，『怎麼…嗚、嘶－－』嵌入身體內的存在感更加鮮明了，更令他驚恐的是年輕的樂師就這樣摟著他邁開步伐往床鋪前進。<br/>
<br/>
浪巫謠的手臂牢牢穿過曲起的膝窩下方，保持著已經沒入的狀態抱起殤不患，而緊抱住巫謠脖子狀態下，兩人的臉自然貼得極近，男人溫熱的喘息幾乎是直接吹進浪巫謠敏感的耳殼裡。<br/>
原本已經覺得自己的身體不可能再敞開了，但浪抱起他的狀態下，身體的大半重量使得分身捅得更深，走一步顛一步，硬挺戳弄著隱秘而脆弱的地方。他知曉巫謠的懷抱很牢靠，不會摔著他，可是……太過刺激的狀態下，殤不患覺得自己就要忍不住放聲呻吟，或哭出來。<br/>
<br/>
『浪……我、嗯、啊、』雖然浪巫謠步伐穩健，但下半身相連之處仍然反應出行走的顛簸，內部的軟肉被頂得酸爽難耐，他連一句完整的話都說不好了，加上雙腿使力圈住緊夾著浪的腰，兩人上半身緊擁得毫無空隙，陰莖被緊密壓迫摩擦下，背脊竄過陣陣要融化的甜蜜快感，挺直的肉棒前端也不斷滴出淫液，染濕自己的衣襬，甚至快要印染到浪的衣襟上頭。<br/>
<br/>
兩人交頸相貼的感覺既美妙又舒服，浪巫謠輕啄殤不患汗濕的臉頰，並蹭著他下巴的鬍髭，下腹交合之處更是不斷帶給他甜美熱情的刺激，只是他們很快就抵達了床沿，浪有些不捨地坐下，感受對方的氣味、溫度、脈搏、呼吸、心跳與喘息聲。<br/>
在床沿坐下時殤不患再次射精，這次他甚至連淚水都被逼出，大腿一陣緊繃痙攣後軟軟地放鬆了下來，呈現可讓人為所欲為的狀態。<br/>
『殤……舒服嗎？』浪緩緩讓殤在床板上躺下，輕聲詢問。殤不患微微頷首，帶著健康肉感的光裸長腿大張著，他用彎曲起的膝蓋蹭了蹭浪精實優美的腰部線條，向浪伸出雙臂，做出最後的邀請。<br/>
袖口裡露出的手腕纏著纖細紅繩，看起來格外誘人，浪交握住纏著紅繩的手，在臉頰邊磨蹭後於指節上印上一吻。<br/>
<br/>
床板跟桌子一樣老舊，乾淨雖乾淨，但承受兩個男人肉體碰撞時還是發出了些許雜音，浪把殤的腿架到自己肩膀上，盡可能地探索殤不患有感覺的地方，在舒服的地方戳刺畫圈、緩慢抽出，再使力撞進，反覆數次。<br/>
耳力敏銳的浪巫謠聽見由遠而近的雜亂腳步聲，那聲音停在隔壁房間，『客官小心腳下！房間到了…嘿！』『…呼呼、嘿嘿嘿、晚安啊！』『請好好休息。』門板與房間隔板實在太薄，別說是聽力極佳的浪，連殤都覺得這隔音跟沒有沒啥兩樣。<br/>
隔壁房的客人大概喝得太醉了，鞋子扔在地板上的咚咚聲、趴到床上的吱嘎聲也一清二楚，這使殤不患清醒過來－－要是自己叫出來恐怕隔壁房的人也會盡收耳底。<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="response_box"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="list"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="plurk cboxAnchor response clearfix divresponse highlight_owner"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="content"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="text_holder"><p>浪巫謠也意識到這點－－他先前確認過自己房間是走廊最邊間，再來是現下不患的房間……隔壁房客就是方才同桌的圓臉男子。喝那麼醉大概無暇管隔壁房的人聲，可不患的身體卻還是緊繃了起來，大概是在意被其他人聽見聲音吧，牆壁薄，殤的臉皮更薄。</p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="poster_holder"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="mini_form"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="plurkForm mini-mode"><p><br/>
殤不患身體緊繃收縮，浪巫謠被壓迫得呼吸一窒，下身慢慢後退，濕軟嫩肉箍得死緊，龜頭被肉壁包圍時的觸感鮮明，窄穴整個變成了浪巫謠的形狀那般縮緊不放。</p>
<p>太緊了，難以拔出，也不容易插進去，浪巫謠喘了幾口氣，輕柔地側過頭親吻不患的小腿內側，用肩膀將他的腳壓得更開，往緊張的內部戳刺了幾下。</p>
<p><br/>
身下的男人雙眼泛淚，一面搖頭一面用雙手摀住了自己的嘴巴，小穴絞得更緊了。</p>
<p><br/>
隔壁砰砰乓乓地發出不小的雜音，很快地便傳來打呼的聲響。</p>
<p><br/>
『放鬆……睡那麼熟聽不到的。』浪巫謠用手指描繪殤不患汗濕的額頭，撥開凌亂的瀏海，低聲說道。</p>
<p>含著淚水的濕潤灰棕色雙眼望著溫柔對待自己的巫謠，殤不患懇切地希望身上的男人不要考慮太多，快點給他。用力捂緊嘴巴的雙手被巫謠拉開，『啊嗯！』慌忙想自己重新摀住嘴時，浪巫謠善於掌握琴、柔軟厚實的手心便覆蓋上他的口部，同時用力挺腰，將硬實的陰莖捅進最深處，太過的刺激使得殤流出了眼淚，被霸道地掠奪侵犯，還無法出聲，太過舒服高潮連連導致身子不斷痙攣顫抖，終於放棄抵抗，無力地任由巫謠擺佈。</p>
<p>床板發出的噪音不斷提醒他自己被幹得猛烈，多次高潮射出的體液在肚腹匯流進肚臍凹處，體內則不斷感覺浪巫謠侵入、廝磨小小紋印下方處的內腔，那裡源源不斷地漫出酥麻的快樂，使他不自覺挺腰扭動。</p>
<p><br/>
當浪巫謠釋放時，被精液陣陣沖刷內部的極樂快感像閃電劃過夜空那般使他腦海變得一片空白－－終於結束了……殤不患放鬆地閉上眼睛，失去了意識。</p>
<p></p><div class="input_holder"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="qual_holder"><p> </p>
<p></p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>野生兒的浪巫謠超持久。照效率看的話殤不患找早洩的對象比較好~~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 初到東離</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>殤不患剛到東離的事情......夜訪殺無生討論迴靈笛的事情。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>來到東離第一次發作時，是深夜去找殺無生，希望能跟他談談，解決迴靈笛的問題。終究還是要拔劍，但是鬼鳥出來說服了殺無生……<br/>照道理來說最棘手的問題解決了，可是──<br/>「我還是想要……嗯？」眼裡蘊含純粹殺意的無生抿起了唇，露出驚訝的表情。<br/>殤不患覺得眼前一片花，有些暈眩不適。<br/>該死，為什麼偏偏是這種時候封印變弱了？<br/>殤不患咬住下唇，以拙劍佇地支撐住自己的身體。<br/>鬼鳥到底用的是什麼迷菸？今夜恐怕吸入太多了，殤不患的力量被迷菸削弱，封印下的魔物蠢蠢欲動。<br/>殺無生望向異國的劍客，突然萌生了一股奇妙的同情感，他觀察了一會兒，「幻惑香對身體無害，但你第一次吸到對吧？」對於某些體質的人而言，幻惑香如同毒藥，會控制想法、身體……製造更多的幻覺。<br/>「……唔、」幻惑香大概對人體無害，但對他的封印有害！殤不患沒有回答殺無生的問題，只是試著提氣壓抑下腹的騷動。<br/>可惜效果不彰，魔物的影響瞬間變強了數倍──他彎下腰抱住肚子，但重心不穩往前栽倒下去──「哈嗯、」本以為會撞到地板，但東離令人聞名色變的殺手卻扶住了他，將他抱起。<br/>「殺無生……」殤不患聲音變得微弱，夾帶著喘息，「謝、了……我自己走……」對鳴鳳決殺道謝？天恐怕要下紅雨了。<br/>雙頰染上紅暈，羞赧的神色使原本嘴壞不羈且樸素的陌生旅人看起來竟多了幾分豔色。這使殺無生更加對他感到好奇了。<br/>「喔？」自小跟人沒有太多接觸，近年更是只有以白刃與人相交的殺無生對於手中的溫度與重量感感到新鮮。照道理除了驗證己身劍術之外，其他事情多半無法使他提起太多興致。但眼前的旅人卻挑起了他的戰意及好奇心。<br/>「喂、我沒事！放我下來……呃、」殤不患看到殺無生挑眉一臉忍俊不住的樣子，更感羞恥。<br/>殺無生生得很好看，只是平日身上戾氣濃烈，對鬼鳥執著的恨意更是令人感到不舒服，但現下抿唇忍住笑的樣子卻使他看起來像個普通的青年。<br/>殺無生舉了舉他沈重無力的身子，想把他抱得更穩些，殤不患的掙扎沒有起作用，倒是使自己頭暈眼花。<br/>不行……封印……的效果……越來越弱了……。殤不患身子倏地火熱起來，口乾舌燥地喘息著。如果不盡快……他可能會失去理智。事實上，他覺得自己想向一個見面不到一日，直到剛剛都想殺死自己的人求助早就算是失去理智了──但鬼鳥先行返回客棧，這整座桂花園因為殺無生的入住，如同包場，連個人影也沒。<br/>他恐怕也只有一個選擇了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>殺無生童貞......</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>殺無生望著男人方才一陣青白的臉色，發現對方耳朵尖泛起紅，而且開始擴散到頸項與臉頰，體溫也升高許多，他想大概是幻惑香的效果太過強烈，旅人一時吸收過多了吧？對於極少數人的體質而言，幻惑香使人的五感變得敏感，產生強烈的幻覺，由於感覺失常，效果變得如同媚藥一般。<br/>排解完應該就沒事了──殺無生冷淡地思考著，手上卻沒有放下旅人。<br/>他的反應有些激烈了，殺無生心想。是要送他回客棧讓凜雪鴉那個混帳看看有沒有中和的解藥，還是把他丟在這裡休息一晚？明早他們還要去碼頭呢……反正都是同路，旅人在哪過夜都無所謂吧？<br/>自稱用雙腿步行越過鬼歿之地的西幽旅人根本連站都站不穩了，這麼弱，殺無生也暫時失去了與他白刃相向的想法。「你沒辦法自己走回客棧了吧？」殺無生問道。<br/>殤不患不甘願地點點頭，咬了咬下唇，他怕自己一下就呻吟出聲，咬著嘴唇伸手緊摟住殺無生的背──馳名東離的殺手身高高出他不少，他摟著無生好讓自己的身體穩住不要搖晃……可是眼前什麼東西都在輕微晃動，一片模糊……<br/>不管明天能否順利活下去，都必須熬過今晚。<br/>摟著殺無生背部的手快要抓不住，殤不患提起一絲力氣，手指在東離聲名狼藉的殺手背上滑過──<br/>「可…有…婚…配？」<br/>殺無生感覺到背部的觸感，很快反應過來殤不患在寫字。問他這麼奇怪的問題，實在是荒謬到令人發笑的地步。<br/>殤不患沒想到殺無生還念了出來，整張臉更是紅得如同番茄。他又不認識殺無生，可不想隨便介入他人的私生活──他只是需要他人的精液，而不是要破壞別人保有的感情。<br/>「劍鬼殺無生，都被取作這個名字了，怎麼可能擁有婚配。」他連朋友都沒有了──<br/>「……你沒有……喜歡的對象？」殤不患煩躁地繼續問，「叫什麼名字又不妨礙你追求自己的幸福，有就有沒有就沒有，你若是有心儀之人，這事我就找別人。」<br/>喜歡？心儀？……殺無生腦海中瞬間閃過了一絲光亮，但這心思很快就被一片漆黑的恨意掩過。<br/>「沒有。想殺的人倒是有好幾個。」殺無生決定先把殤不患給宰了。可是他卻遲遲沒有去拿背上的鳳啼雙聲，只是鄙夷地看著這個亂問他問題的異鄉人。<br/>殤不患似乎對他的回答不以為意，他是真的不怕自己──殺無生心想。男人的身體軟弱無力地直接靠在自己胸前，手甚至還搭在他的肩腰上。<br/>殤不患注意力根本只放在無生所言那句「沒有。」上面。沒有，意味著殺無生單身，拜託他的這個選項可以一試──要是被拒絕，他還能留一點力氣去東離的街上找。<br/>「你要回去嗎？」或許是太久沒有和人這麼靠近，尤其是對方不帶敵意、毫無恐懼，甚至有些倚靠地碰觸自己，殺無生覺得手臂與胸口傳來的人類體溫似乎稍微為他增添了一點耐心。「你可以找鬼鳥要幻惑香的中和劑。如果那傢伙有的話。」<br/>……這不是什麼鬼迷香的問題，迷香只是問題的開端，現下問題的本質是淫魔封印似乎力量不夠了──殤不患不想讓更多人知道自己的異常，他下定決心抓緊了面前的青年。「你可以給我……」雖然有決心，但即將說出口的話還是使他面紅耳赤。<br/>「迴靈笛是不可能的。」殺無生拒絕。<br/>「不是……我想問你能不能給我你的……精……」殤不患聲音細微如蚊蚋，殺無生還以為自己聽錯了，腥紅的赤色眼瞳中竟閃過一絲困惑。<br/>這個人在說什麼？<br/>「不行的話我就先回去了……」殤不患想大概沒戲，還是及早去找個買得到的風月場所──「放我下來──」<br/>這人有病吧？殺無生眯細雙眸，他沒有生氣，只是直覺認為自稱西幽來的旅人藏有秘密，還有隱疾。發病沒吃藥？還是藥就是……<br/>無視不患放他下來的要求，殺無生就這樣抱著旅人回到旅店裡頭。<br/>殤不患不明白無生為什麼露出了看起來像是鄙夷的表情，卻沒有把他扔在地上， 而且還把他帶進了空無一人的客棧房間裡。殺手將他放在一張椅子上，轉身打開了窗戶……室內空氣流通，幾片粉色的花瓣伴隨著清風吹入室內，落在地板上。雖然沒點油燈，清澈的月光已將室內照得明亮。背對著房內的高大青年影子拖得長長的，髮上的金色裝飾及羽毛反映著柔和的光線，青年的濃紫色長髮像是上好絲緞一樣閃耀著光澤。<br/>殤不患正在思考自己奪門而出的可行性，殺無生便走到桌邊，大手抬起了他的下顎端詳。「這是什麼毛病？」雖然講話很直接，眼神很凶惡，但他確實沒有說錯。<br/>「……我沒有必要、告訴你那麼多……」殤不患的拒絕聽起來軟綿得很，倒像是鬧起彆扭。「你要是硬不起來，我可以用手弄……」畢竟是要殺無生幫忙，今晚前半明明兩人還在持劍互砍，後半要他對一個大叔硬起來實在也是過分了。殤不患被鋒利的眼神刺得臉皮痛，忍不住羞恥地閉上眼睛。<br/>殺無生細細的眉毛挑起，半邊金屬鏤空面罩使他的表情看起來冷硬，停頓了一會兒之後，他手放開了殤不患的下巴，逕自走到床邊坐下，撩開東離服飾繁複的下襬。<br/>竟是同意了嗎？殤不患在無生放開他下巴時便睜開了眼睛，他強忍著快要跳出的心臟還有體內空虛軟弱的麻癢感，跌跌撞撞地自座椅上站起來，朝向青年的身邊走去。<br/>殺無生沒有經驗。<br/>他看著男人面帶緋紅，濕潤的眼睛映照著月色，一步步朝他走來，身上沒有武器，也沒有透露出任何一絲的敵意、如同他今夜來訪桂花園時的那般平和，只是現在……沒了尖刻，多了一絲彷徨與柔軟。<br/>殺無生沒有與人肌膚相親的機會，他本人也不熱衷這種事，後來……也沒有機會做這些事。普通人們之間再平常不過地交談、往來、戀愛、肌膚之親，對他而言是如同虛幻夢境一般。<br/>桌子到床邊就一點距離，旅人最終來到了他身邊，殺無生挑釁地仰頭看著他，一動也不動。<br/>西幽的旅人低頭凝視著他的眼睛，不服輸似地也不移開視線。兩人就這樣互看了須臾，直到旅人輕聲嘆了一口氣，在他面前慢慢蹲下來為止。<br/>殤不患盯著殺無生衣裳下襬，東離的衣料質感細緻帶著光澤，觸摸起來很舒服，式樣繁複的靴子及硬質腰帶、護擋、上身的護身皮甲包裹住青年肌肉勻稱強韌的肉體，自然也妨礙了接下來要做的事。殤不患伸出手，把自己的手掌放在無生的膝蓋上。<br/>殺無生沒有任何反應，只是用銳利到可以殺人的眼神直盯著他的一舉一動。沒有排斥就表示默許他繼續了吧？殤不患尋找到鞋靴的暗釦，吃力地想解開靴子，奮戰了好一會兒弄掉了靴子襪子後，來到綢褲的綁帶──他應該要先弄下腰帶的──但他有些不知所措地看著腰帶上兇猛瑞獸的浮雕，不知道是否得念個咒語才能解開腰帶。<br/>幸好像尊羅剎雕像的殺無生終於動了。他俐落地解下披風、厚重的腰帶、手臂與上身的護甲，動作流暢而優美，等到殤不患回過神，他髮上的羽飾也已經好好地取下放在一邊了。<br/>只穿著一條長褲的無生肌肉線條像雕鑿一般分明，肌膚看起來如打磨過的玉石冰涼光潤，有些地方仍然殘留不知道是練劍弄的還是敵人所致的疤痕，但瑕不掩瑜，殺無生仍然是個好看的青年，盯著自己看的眼神裡夾帶了些許好奇，顯得格外純粹。<br/>莫非，沒有經驗嗎？<br/>男歡女愛或者是煙花風塵的事情，殺無生都沒有過嗎？<br/>這樣……自己……真的可以這麼做嗎？<br/>殤不患的迷茫神色被殺無生敏銳地捕捉到了，他撇了撇嘴唇，從鼻腔發出哼聲，「怎麼，不做了？」反悔了麼？<br/>殤不患皺起眉頭，時間流逝，事實上他已經別無選擇。<br/>像是被無生的話語激到，殤不患伸出手直接摸上青年的褲襠──有點粗魯，但殺無生不介意地讓他觸碰──這個旅人所有的行為都令殺無生感到新鮮。<br/>先是隔著褲子拈量了性器的份量感，接著以不大不小的力道撫摸，旅人不甚靈巧地解開前面的繩結，還未情動的分身自鬆開的薄兜襠布裡露出，立刻被帶著繭的手掌包裹住。一開始像是隔著布料搔癢一樣的觸摸感覺很普通，但是被有點潮濕溫暖且厚實的手掌握住後，快感一下子升高許多。<br/>感覺手中的莖身變硬了些，殤不患有些心驚於青年的分身尺寸，但他已經不能再逃避了。他需要青年的陽精來堵上自己破漏的真氣並加固封印。要是殺無生完全無法對他勃起，事情可能會變得更加糟糕。<br/>「嗯？」<br/>殺無生看著來自西幽的男人用手圈握住他的兇器，先是鼻尖，後是嘴唇碰上了半勃的肉柱，觸感柔柔的，且小心翼翼。<br/>殺無生雖無實際經驗，但也耳聞過這種性戲，當男人伸出舌頭一點一點像是要弄濕整體的舔拭時，不可思議的快感自兩腿間傳來，血液很快地往分身集中，使它變得更大更粗。<br/>發現手上物事整整粗了一圈，恐怕完全勃起後會是他見過最長的東西，殤不患有些害怕，不過下腹底端不斷升溫、陣陣抽疼的魔法印記使他乾脆破罐破摔，張口將無生含了進去。<br/>圓潤飽滿的龜頭、表面血管猙獰突出的粗碩柱身碾過濕熱的口腔，一下直抵到咽喉深處的軟肉，「嗚、」哽到差點無法呼吸的殤不患發現他甚至還沒全部吞入，壓抑住反射性的嘔吐，連忙讓頭後撤了些，慌忙吸了一口氣。實在太大了……<br/>男人淚眼汪汪卻不肯服輸的樣子激起無生的好奇，他們之間明明只有一劍生死之別的較量還未完成，但是對方的手指、嘴唇還有舌頭此時卻像是不顧一切想要使他舒服──明明無法全部吞下去還差點嘔吐，但是仍然來回地舔拭、用火熱的口腔包裹吸啜，柔軟的手掌包住、搓揉卵袋與根部。殺無生想笑，舒暢的感覺彷彿泡在溫泉中，連冰冷的內心深處都能暖和起來似地。他們如此陌生，這性戲的肉體接觸卻能帶給他這麼強烈的錯覺，殺無生幾乎要順著這股錯覺去撫摸男人在他胯間努力擺動的頭了。<br/>他才想嘲笑自己怎有如此想法，身體先動作了起來，他的手撫上男人的黑髮，將發紅眼角的淚珠抹去，手掌包覆住因為吞吃肉棒而凸起變形的汗濕臉頰……男人的臉變得更紅了，臉頰熱烘烘的溫度從掌心透過來。像是掩飾羞恥，男人大張嘴試著再次深吞，嫩舌軟軟地刷過表面，但牙齒不小心擦到了一些，微小尖銳的痛楚更增添了刺激快感。<br/>殺無生本能地按住男人的頭，硬挺的陰莖主動地往對方嘴裡頂了頂，摩擦到對方粗糙的口腔上顎，滑入深處，頂到一處吸得極緊的嫩肉，聽見殤不患發出了微弱的哼聲。聽起來像是難受，但又像是舒服，多餘的涎液自嘴唇邊流下，弄得嘴唇紅潤、下顎的鬍髭也染濕了。<br/>發現殺無生有所回應，殤不患更是賣力地吸吮舔拭，像是吃什麼美味的食物，無視肉棒壓迫喉嚨深處的痛苦，前後晃動著頭部，寂靜的室內不斷響著淫靡的濕潤吸舔聲與喉頭鼻腔發出的輕哼聲。<br/>快點射……殤不患滿心想著這件事，說不定只要殺無生一點陽精，封印下的魔物就會安份下來。他急躁地吞吃年輕男性的肉棒，希望趕緊結束，但殺無生的反應……<br/>像是觀察什麼有趣的生物似地，目不轉睛地看著他。殺手原本稍嫌陰沈的面孔染上好奇心與情慾的色彩，這樣看起來倒像是個普通的青年。<br/>他含得嘴都已經痠了，青年卻沒有要射的意思。雖然能硬，但還不夠……<br/>殤不患反射吞嚥口水時，殺無生就感覺到自己的陰莖被咽喉緊緊吸住，微妙的快樂使殺無生挺了挺腰，戳刺喉頭底部。對方露出了有些痛苦而恍惚的神情，「嗚咕、嗯嗯、」鼻腔發出的呻吟竟聽起來有些甜蜜，唾液攪弄聲聽起來格外色情。<br/>感到嘴裡的陽具前端的細縫滲出了些許清液，殤不患體內的燥熱感與騷動更加猛烈了。任由無生不怎麼強硬操進他的嘴，在退出時縮起嘴唇使勁吸吮，反覆幾次後殺無生終於用力按住他的頭，口中的莖身顫動，更長更粗幾乎含不住時，一股股的熱液射入火熱的口腔裡。<br/>「哈啊──哈啊、咳、嗯嗚、」殺無生退出來時，殤不患激烈地咳嗽了起來。還以為自己的下巴會被卸掉，被熱而黏稠的精液注入喉嚨，他拼命將精液全吞嚥了下去，有些沒吞好導致嗆到，混著他的唾液流出唇邊。<br/>這樣……還不夠？<br/>才剛解放一次……初次解放在別人嘴裡，驚訝於對方竟做出吞下自己的體液這種行為的殺無生啞著嗓音低聲詢問，「怎麼？嗆到鼻子裡了？」大手撫摸男人汗濕的臉頰，發現對方的體溫更加升高，甚至被他一摸就顫抖了幾下……不是害怕，而是敏感。<br/>情熱的狀態反而更嚴重了。<br/>西幽旅人眼神透出些許無措，困惑，還有些氣惱。「那個……香……」<br/>果然大有問題！<br/>「嗯……、不會吧……」殤不患暗暗咒罵，妖魔的封印牢固了些許，但那個幻什麼的香，在他身上如同催情的效果卻變強了。連身上穿著的衣服摩擦身體都帶給他快感，兩腿間的分身在舔他人陽具時就緩緩有了反應，鈍重的身體像是被放進一只熱鍋中煮，越來越熱。<br/>窗外夜風涼爽撫過他的肌膚卻無法使他降溫，他按住下體脹痛的勃起，夾緊雙腿，已經快顧不得東離的殺手還盯著他看，羞恥地發出了哼哼聲。這波情潮猛烈侵襲，光是咬住嘴唇忍住開口就要蹦出的呻吟就用盡了力氣。<br/>旅人慌亂的呻吟竄進耳裡，像在撓癢似地勾著無生的心，殺無生突然湧上一股說不上來的心情，彎下身將跪坐在地上的男人拉上了床。<br/>旅人身上的衣服還包得緊緊的，但被無生翻倒在床時，看得出下身撐起了帳篷。催情的效果還沒退去，男人羞得用手背遮住了發熱的臉。「不要看、嗯嗯！」<br/>殺無生俐落解開對方的腰帶，發現旅人的服裝很簡便，解開帶子後外衣與裡衣就全部敞開，脫去鞋襪綁腿、棉質長褲，就只剩下一件貼身的薄薄褻褲，不知是因為覺得冷還是敏感，胸部兩邊乳頭挺立，腿間則已經有一小塊濕漬染上褲子。「你硬了。」不知道這催情藥能不能靠自瀆排解，但殺無生直覺覺得旅人可能不只需要這種手段……<br/>對，硬了。拜託不要說出來！殤不患瞪了殺無生一眼，但情慾翻湧之下這個瞪視看起來沒有什麼殺傷力。殺無生撇唇一笑，伸手揉了揉對方還敏感至極的下腹──淫紋刻印已經消失，但那塊肌膚本來就很敏感，被長著劍繭的冰涼大手一摸，酥麻的感覺便傳遍全身，殤不患忍不住握住自己火燙的陰莖，上下擼動了起來。<br/>「嗯……嗚……哈啊……」太難受了。不是封印那樣蝕骨的空虛恐怖感，而是不上不下的欲望在小腹翻滾。如果光是搓弄就能消解欲望，那事情還算簡單。可是他一被殺無生撫摸，身體裡面就傳來一陣一陣又麻又癢的熱浪，後頭開始不由自主地抽疼。<br/>清爽的夜風陣陣吹入室內，帶著花朵的淡淡香氣，殺無生今夜本就喝了些酒，與旅人聊了天……沒錯，久違地與人月下對飲。討論的淨是些不愉快的事，甚至拔劍相向，可是旅人令他體驗到了從未感覺過的興奮與好奇。他算不出他們要幾招才能決定生死，也沒算到旅人會含著他舔他吞下他的體液，現下更是不知道待會兒他該怎麼做，才能讓這苦惱的男人舒服一點。沒錯，他竟考慮起他人的事了。今晚分明才說誰靠近他他就砍了誰的，但現在他們的距離卻不斷拉近。無關玄鬼宗、迴靈笛，或某人的頭。只是純粹地紓解慾望。<br/>現在那個自稱有強健雙腿可以行過鬼歿之地的男人，縮在床的裡面試圖安撫自己腿間的欲望。除了撫摸前頭之外，手掌還往後摸向臀瓣間的隱秘處，雖然被褲子遮蓋，但不用想也知道對方手指撫慰之處是哪兒。<br/>殺無生沒有親人、沒有朋友、沒有戀人，從未與人發生過親密關係，直到方才。但男女之事或龍陽之癖的基本常識他還是有的。他不清楚旅人這個狀況是因為迷香、隱疾、個人的性癖，抑或是以上皆是，不過殺無生覺得自己並不覺得厭惡或噁心。<br/>不知怎地，殺無生伸出了手──<br/>就這樣停在半空中。<br/>不知道自己的手應該放在哪裡。<br/>男人的身體彷彿要散出肉眼可見蒸汽似地發燙，肌膚沁出的汗水已經一點一點浸透了裡衣，散亂的頭髮披散在背後，斷續發出微弱的呻吟，但殺無生不知所措。<br/>這種不知所措的心情也是頭一遭。<br/>「喂。」<br/>「喂。」<br/>「……喂。」<br/>殤不患不是沒聽見殺無生叫他，可是現在他沒辦法理會他，低沈沙啞的聲音戳刺著他的耳膜，每一聲都使他的腰竄過電流似地麻癢，反射地弓起背部，夾緊後穴時也傳來陣陣麻痹的快意。「……吵死了……別、叫了、哈啊、」劍眉緊蹙，這個時候他竟想起了分離許久的寡言夥伴呼喚他名字的平穩嗓音。<br/>不知道他……是否安好？<br/>想到紅髮的青年，殤不患就感到心臟一抽，情動得更厲害了。再這樣下去……不是辦法，明天一早就要出發，如果這藥性還沒退，可就麻煩大了。殤不患咬牙掙扎地爬起來，跪坐在床鋪上，殺無生就坐在一旁不知道是抱著什麼心思看著他的一舉一動。<br/>他吸吐了一口氣，索性撲了上去。東離的殺手沒有攔住他，而是任他這麼做。殤不患彎下身左手扒低對方的褲頭，毫不猶豫地捧起稍嫌冷靜的分身重新吞吐，右手則往自己的腫脹摸去，陰莖滲出的體液使他的手動作比較容易，濕淋淋的手掌朝後頭摸，急躁地直接探進一根手指，胡亂按壓，尋找著以前曾被樂師碰觸過的敏感點，試圖放鬆。<br/>手指摸索了半天，沒辦法像樂師靈巧的手指或者是粗長那般輕易地碰到，無視緊張與疼痛，殤不患困惑而心急地捅進兩指、三指，來回進出……有前面泌出的體液弄濕，但仍然不夠，嘴裡的物事重新充血變硬，一絲鹹苦在嘴裡擴散，殤不患伸舌往根部滑去，吮了一下卵袋，雄根便更膨脹抵住了他發熱的面頰。<br/>大概是記憶了先前的快感，殺無生這次硬得極快，殤不患重新直起身，攀附著殺無生的肩膀跨坐到他的身上。今夜東離劍鬼已經在腦海中模擬過無數次與西幽的流浪旅人交手的過程，還沒導出生死的結果，現在卻讓對方毫無距離地身體相貼......男人的莖身也硬挺地從拉低的褲頭中彈出，滴出黏膩體液的龜頭碰觸到自己的，粗糙厚實的手掌無法一次握住兩根勃發的雄身，只能伴隨著腰臀的前後款擺，輔助地讓它們相互碰觸摩擦。<br/>殺無生不得不承認，旅人這麼做讓他很舒服。而且他無法預測，也不想預測旅人接下來會怎麼做，他只是本能地伸手包住了對方上下滑動的手，跟著一起撫弄，另一隻手則是順著體液的流向向下摸去，觸碰到男人手指沒入的隱密穴口。「啊啊啊、」被他人觸摸得到的快感比自己碰觸還要強烈數倍，殺無生的手偏冷，修長的手指與適合握劍的寬大手掌更是輕易地拿捏住了他的敏感處。<br/>不知道殺無生是否搆得到那處……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>歡迎來跟我心得交流啦：）謝謝你<br/>原來的碎片在這<br/>https://www.plurk.com/p/nszikm</p><p>#腦洞<br/>凜：有很讚的ㄐㄐ跟花樣與技巧，道具也多，追求愉悅<br/>浪：跟長相畫風略不同的ㄐㄐ，野生兒。做法比較樸實單純花招少，但貴在誠意用心還有熱情<br/>殺：跟體格匹配的大，力量也猛。在意技術認真練習，研究型的男孩子。<br/>蔑：總裁的ㄐㄐ大又好，對自己的能力超有信心，是看情況的互惠或是滿足自己慾望的隨性總裁。<br/>凋：長，硬。冷漠型的S。虐待狂。本身只在乎老闆所以做什麼都沒幹勁不過想硬就能硬。<br/>殘：粗。爽朗熱情但也是不在乎對象的型。是努力家但還是以自己的爽為主。很凶。<br/>諦：出家人只想知道意義。<br/>婁：有完美的形狀硬度長度。但剛好討厭所有人。尤其是曾經跟他公主來往過的殤。<br/>嘯：意外是斯文的ㄐ。可是過程是無賴！自己快樂爽最重要！花樣百出但比較惡趣味。花言巧語也無法掩蓋虐待殘酷的個性。很纏人。<br/>狩：情場老手。狡猾。性感。技巧精準。不老實。覺得自己爽對方也爽不就得了。<br/>捲：年輕快樂熱情爽朗！直男。ㄐㄐ與頭腦都直。但該溫柔的時候非常體貼。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>